Words of truth
by Miundel
Summary: "Your character has got one free pass to ask my character anything, and they must answer truthfully. How does your character use it?" Compilation of Free Pass memes from two different RP. (Hijack, Seasonal & Colonial AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Hijack  
**Seasonal AU**: Hiccup as the spirit of Autumn

_Those few stories are RP logs I saved from our sessions with my dear partner Leandra (SinisterSundown)._  
_Why not sharing them with the world?_

_I hope you'll like them as much as we liked playing them. _  
_Jack is me_  
_Hiccup is Leandra._

* * *

_**Your character has got one free pass to ask my character anything, and they must answer truthfully, and afterwards my character will forget the conversation. How does your character use it?**  
_

Hiccup knew about the Guardians but had never met them.  
"What would you say if I told you the others want to see you at North's Christmas party?" Jack said, embarassement obvious on his face, as he rubbed the back of his head.

The autumn spririt almost choked on his own saliva at the question, looking up from his canvas just to stare at the winter spirit with wide green eyes.  
"What did you say?" he managed to ask in a slightly higher pitched voice, immediately a lot of thoughts rushing through his mind. Oh Gods. He had tried to imagine meeting the Guardians several times, but whenever he did this he was relieved that he didn't actually have to meet them. Not that he was really scared of it or something, but…besides Jack he hadn't really met another spirit for ages, maybe even centuries. Just thinking about having a conversation with them freaked him out.

"Jack, you can't be serious!" he cried out, standing up and walking over to the other spirit. "You know that I can't do that! I barely managed it to bond with you, if you remember, how am I supposed to even talk with the other Guardians?" he asked, bringing his hands up to his auburn hair, shoving his fingers through it before he slightly and almost desperately tugged on it. "What kind of impression do you think I'll make, all I'll do is… talking about plants and leaves and…plants! I am not good at making conversation, you know that, and-" he stopped, releasing a breath just to take another one as an attempt to calm himself while his hands were struggling in the air, as if to fight an invisible opponent.

He let them fall to his sides when he stopped struggling with air and words, fumbling with his sleeves. "I need something else to wear. And I need presents. And I have to read books about social interactions. There is no time left!" he concluded, quickly hurrying through his small burrow, throwing several books onto his bed. So much to do, so less time!

Jack was rocking on his feet, not looking comfortable at all. He himself wasn't sure he was ready to introduce Hiccup to the others, and as Toothiana was so insistent to say and announce, as _Jack's lover boy_. It was too embarassing. He could already hear Bunny's snickers and feel North's big slaps in the back. And the Baby-Teeth. They were already jealous, refusing to look at him and he hoped they wouldn't be rude to Hiccup.  
He sighed. Why was it always so difficult? Surely it was the downside when you finally had a social life and acquaintances.

But for now the poor autumn spirit was clearly in a panic and he had to do something. He took one step forward and grabbed his wrists, so it would prevent his hands to fly everywhere or tug on his hair again.  
"Hiccup." he called once. Then twice, louder, when it seemed the first time didn't hit.  
"You'll be perfect whatever you do, why would you try to be something you're not?"

Hiccup had to stop in his movements when Jack suddenly grabbed his wrists, and he was about to keep up his babbling when he called out his name. It wasn't always easy to get through to him when he was in a panic, he had to admit that, but Jack's voice always could find a way through. So he looked up into the other's eyes.  
"Because I don't think the usual me will be convincing and impressing and I have to make a good impression and…I have no clue how to act among people, I mean, I read a lot about manners but still…! And I need presents because it's Christmas and I heard it's common sense to give someting as a present. And since Santa Claus is the host of the meeting I have to give him something extra too, and since I never celebrated Christmas I have no idea what I could give and-" he took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed how fast he had been talking and that he was running out of air. "I never met more than one person at a time" he continued, slower and a little calmer. "I don't know how to act and what they expect of me."

Jack sighed, how it was hard to stop Hiccup once he'd started one of his little rants. He listened to all his arguments though.  
He rubbed gently the soft skin under the other's wrists with his thumbs while talking.  
"Hey it's going to be okay, I'm sure they're going to love you and you know I'm sure I'll get my fair share of teasing on this matter… " he paused just for one second. "Plus I never got any present for North he's the one doing that usually, so I guess it's not a problem."

But he knew perfectly well this feeling of being out of place and not know how to behave, so he could relate to that, and it was even stronger in Hiccup's case. Himself coudn't stay in a crowded space for long and he had always wandered around. That's not like the workshop was small and there was nothing to see there.  
"Come on Hiccup they just want to meet you, I promise we won't stay for long if you're not feeling well."

Hiccup inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He had learned that abdominal breathing was supposed to calm you down. And it helped a little, even though his breath was a little shaky when he exhaled.  
He pulled his wrists out of Jack's grip and instead fumbled with the cords on Jack's hoodie, focusing on them.  
"So we can leave when it's too much?" he asked silently, hands shaking a little. Just thinking about it made him nervous.

Jack had noticed how Hiccup played with those cords everytime he was nervous or needed to calm down from anything. It was endearing to him, as it meant he had a real soothing effect on the other, even if it was only from his clothing, but surely it was associated with him in Hiccup's mind.  
"Of course! You don't think I'm able to stay confined in a room for hours? I personally have my favorite spots outside and inside the workshop, it's big enough for a little lonely time if needed, don't worry too much." he said gently, now placing his hands on the autumn spirit's arms and stroking a little with his thumbs.

The winter spririt's words relieved Hiccup a lot, it took a weight off his mind and he managed a small encouraged smile. He stopped playing with the cords but didn't let go of them. Instead he let his hands rest against Jack's chest, tugging a little on the cords that gave him an odd feeling of comfort. "Okay…I'll try my best to stay calm." he stated, looking at the hands on his arms. "But if you leave me alone with them there will be consequences!" he tried to joke, offering a crooked smile.

Jack would never let something bad happen to Hiccup, ever. Even if the bad thing was how distressed he was among people he didn't know.  
"I'm sure you will be perfect." he smiled down to him. The autumn spirit's hands on his chest make his heart beat faster but was making him feel at home and relaxed too somehow.

"What kind of consequences? You know it's a dangerous thing to say to me." he warned, still smiling. Never leave Jack with things to figure out it's the best way to have him doing the contrary of what you'd want.

Hiccup scrunched his nose. Jack always took these kind of things as a challenge and this surely wasn't his intention. At least not this time. (Sometimes he loved to challenge Jack. He had figured out that he could do this best if he said to Jack he shouldn't do it just for him to do it. It was hilarious…sometimes.)  
"Don't know…" he trailed off, starting to draw little circles with his fingers on the spot on Jack's chest where his hand just laid till now. "Maybe I am never ever going to talk to you again. Or I'll make you eat things I know you absolutely hate…or maybe I'll poison you." he said slowly raising his eyes to Jack's. "So…better not try, will you? Not kidding about that, Jack."

Jack took his best frightened face and shook his head. "Oh no, please no, I'll do anything, but not that!"  
On one hand he knew Hiccup wouldn't do that but better to play it as if the smaller spirit had the upper hand there, and actually Jack knew enough to know what were the limits he shoudn't cross. He wasn't going to make Hiccup uneasy or make him suffer just because he was curious or for a dare, this wasn't fun. (well maybe on the first second of it happening but not for the rest of the time where he'll only have regrets and would hate himself.)

"Good. Because I am not joking this time." Hiccup warned before he got up to his tiptoes and kissed Jack on the lips. Then he let go completely, walking through his little lair, taking the book he thought would help best and flopped down on the bed. Just because Jack could soothe him a little it didn't mean that he was really sure about all of this. Better be safe than sorry.

Suddenly alone standing in the small room, Jack felt confined and at a loss of what to do, so with the most confidence in his stride he could muster he walked to the bed and sat near Hiccup.  
He knew he was welcome here but maybe the other wanted to be alone. But if he was very still and quiet maybe he'd be authorised to stay while he was reading.  
And so he could also give some advice of what to do once they were at North's.

Hiccup, who was sitting on the bed now looked up from the first page of the book and made a small movement with his head. "Join me and hold me and comfort me before I go crazy alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before quickly hiding his face behind the book again. Leaning against Jack while doing some serious business was probably just what he needed right now. His mere presence was comforting and he really didn't want to be alone if he had to deal with the Guardians in just a matter of hours.

This was better. With a smile, Jack flopped down completely on the bed. This he could do. Pretty well even.  
He moved until he was behind Hiccup and created him a nice nest with his legs on each side of him then laced his arms around the autumn's spirit and his chin came to rest on his shoulder.  
This was just the perfect way to chill.

As soon as Jack was in the right position Hiccup leant back, his body resting against his. He had always loved this position, from the first day on. It made him feel completely safe. And loved as well. Also it helped him to relax. The weight of Jack's chin on his shoulder was reassuring as well. This was perfect. It made everything look a little less bad as it was. He smiled, turned his head and pecked the other's cheek.  
"Okay, and now back to business…can't allow you to regret the decision to introduce me." he tried to joke before finally burying his nose in the book, really not looking forward to tomorrow but to spending time with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Hijack(son)  
**Colonial AU**: Hiccup living during Jack's time as a human.

_Those few stories are RP logs I saved from our sessions with my dear partner Leandra (SinisterSundown)._  
_Why not sharing them with the world?_

_I hope you'll like them as much as we liked playing them. _  
_Hiccup is me_  
_Jackson is Leandra._

* * *

**_Your character has got one free pass to ask my character anything, and they must answer truthfully, and afterwards my character will forget the conversation. How does your character use it?_**

"If there was no religious issues and if you were sure people wouldn't care or say a thing about how you live your life what would you do right now?"

"Wow, Hiccup, that's deep" Jackson snorted, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Hiccup's shoulder to keep himself up. Saying he was a little drunk was probably understated. One could say about Burgess whatever they wanted, that it was small, that most of the people were uneducated but never someone said their festivities were boring. A lot of food, singing and – of course – drinking. Jack had never been one who could handle too much alcohol, but he had never been one to say no to a challenge either. So what was he supposed to do when the butcher's son called him 'as hard-drinking as a six-year-old girl'? There had been only one answer and one option left!

Sadly he couldn't really celebrate his success over the butcher's son anymore, considering that he was as steady on his feet as a scarecrow in heavy winds. Good that he had Hiccup who had wrapped his arm around his waist and had placed one of the his arms over his slim shoulders to guide him home. Even though Jack's senses were dulled he noticed Hiccup's fingers digging slightly into his sides as the blacksmith's grip tightened a little, probably unconciously. Also he could hear him gulp before he repeated the question, just a little slower.

Jackson scowled for a second before he internally told his feet to stop, what they did a little delayed. He stumbled a little when he came to a sudden halt, causing Hiccup to stumble as well. But thanks to the auburn haired boy's coordination they both managed it to keep their feet on the ground instead of kissing it. With his slightly glazed eyes he looked at the younger male, trying to bring the words he wanted to say into the correct order.

"If that would be hones- urgh, no, true. I mean true," he corrected himself, trying not to slur too much. "If no one would care, I would…kiss you in front of everyone."  
He took a deep breath, tried to clear his head with the fresh air, knowing it was important right now. "I would…" he stopped again, feeling as if his tongue was twisted, but he slowly but surely got a hold of it. All he had to do was talking a little slower.  
"I would hold your hand while walking through the village. And I'd hold you in my arms whenever I feel like it." He smiled at Hiccup, trying to make out his features in the darkness. "I would…I would tell you that I love you in front of whoever is around."

Jackson stopped himself at that, brown eyes widening a little. "I would shout it from the top of my lungs for everyone to know!" he continued, voice rising with every word he spoke. And before Jack knew it he took a deep breath.  
"I LOVE YO-"  
And then a freckled hand fiercely covered his mouth, a flustered Hiccup hissing at him, while a few men who were still celebrating at the market place started to laugh in the distance, sounding just as drunk as Jack.  
"Preach it!" they cheered.

It had looked like a nice idea on the moment. Even if he kinda felt like he was taking advantage of the poor boy. Every time they were drinking things happened. Not bad things, per se. But still… things. Though this time Jack had had really too much. When the other times they had been equally intoxicated, now Hiccup was pretty clear-headed, he only drank one tankard.

But at this precise moment with his hand on Jack's mouth, his eyes opened wide and his heart racing one mile a minute he started to have second thoughts about it. Oh, it was nice, really really nice to have heard all this from the one he was sure he held sweet affection for but shouting those words, like this?  
What more, it was the first time Jackson actually said them.

Hiccup had gone through multiple colors, he reddened, then paled, and waited with bated breath to be sure no one was coming to see who had screamed. They'd would be in perfect trouble if someone knew. (even if those people were drunk, you could never know what they would remember. )  
When he was sure no one was coming he lowered his hand and let go of a breath.  
"Not sure this was wise to ask such a thing…" he said threading one hand in his hair, before taking Jack's hand and forcefully dragged him to his house -with the boy tripping once or twice-, once inside and the door closed, they were in the dark and alone. Hiccup hesitated just one second, and decided to go.  
He pushed Jack back against the door and kissed him full on the mouth.

Jack had his eyebrows furrowed and eyes fixed on Hiccup while he was pressing his freckled hand on his mouth. He continued to babble, muffled because of the hand, though. He complained about that he wanted to show his love and Hiccup just kept him quiet! No fair!  
He breathed out when Hiccup lowered his hand. "Hey it's hard to breath like that." he stated, his voice still not as clear as usual.  
But the blacksmith didn't even react but dragged him off. "Hey!" he cried out, stumbled behind Hiccup.  
"Are you mad? Do I get grounded? Nooo, I want my freedom" he whined, thinking that Hiccup would scold him for whatever he had done wrong.  
But then he got surprised for sure. Hiccup pressed him against the door, kissed him even!  
He giggled like a fourteen year old girl before he returned the kiss, turning it into a passionate one.  
One could never have enough of a Hiccup!

Hiccup got surprised by the enthusiasm of Jack's kiss and he opened his eyes in surprise, when the other's tongue was already in his mouth. His hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt and he let go of a surprised moan.  
Even if this felt wonderful he decided to break the kiss, breathing a little hard and flustered. He wasn't going to take advantage of Jack's cloudy state of mind.  
"You, big boy, I think you need to go to bed."

Jack almost fell forward when Hiccup broke the kiss, blinking in surprise and confusion, eyebrows knitted.  
"Noo, I don't want to go to bed, I want to kiss." he whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a pouting boy.  
"I won't go to bed, it's not late enough! I want to stay up an hour longer and no one can make me go to bed."

Hiccup sighed. What was Jack doing? He acted like a spoiled child and he had no skills with that kind of thing. He was going to have to handle this wisely. Coercing him gently. His own hands moved on his hips.  
"Okay then, what about I give you another kiss if you lay down in bed?" he proposed, feeling his ears warm up doing so but what? He would lie saying he didn't like it.

Jackson's eyes lit up and he gave Hiccup an expectant expression before grabbing the smaller teen's hand and pulled him into his bedroom full of anticipation. He sat down and threw his arms into the air. "I am in bed! Where is my kiss? You are no liar are you?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup was abruply dragged but managed to follow nevertheless. Being dragged in Jack's bedroom, let's not linger too long on that.  
When the other boy was sitting on the bed, he crossed his arms. "No you're not. Go under the covers. Don't make me tuck you in." he said cocking one eyebrow himself. It was really like dealing with a child.

Jack slowly, reeeeeaaaaaally slowly, raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, brought up his hands in front of his chest and crossed them there, giving Hiccup a look full of disapproval. "No Hiccup, I won't go under the covers before I got my kiss. You said when I am in bed you'll give me a kiss. And I deserve that kiss now because I am in bed."  
He looked down for a second, just to check, then looked back up to Hiccup and raised his eyebrow even higher which gave him a rather cocky appearance.  
"Yes, I am."

As much as he wanted to comply, how it would be lying to say he didn't want to kiss the other again, right now -why did he have to make it last so much damnit- Hiccup was also really stubborn. Maybe too much for his own good sometimes.  
"You're on your bed, not in it." he stated, imperturbable.

"You mean man!" he cried out, childishly squirming and slipping under the covers, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You outsmarted me!" he whined, grumbling all along.

"That's how it is Jack." Hiccup said, triumphantly, uncrossing his arms, slowly melting in front of the view of Jack gliding under the covers and pouting like a child in bed.  
Carefully he took a few steps to the bed and sat down, hands on his lap. Suddenly the fact of being on Jack's bed and in his room downing on him. (even if he shared the place with his sister but well.)  
"Good, good, you behaved well."

Attentive brown eyes followed Hiccup's movements, glistening with anticipation when the other sat down on his bed. "I know, I know!" he said, impatiently. He opened his arms as if he was about to receive something. "And now I want my reward, you meanie."

Hiccup played with a fold in the cover for some time, his heart rate suddenly increasing. Well he had started that. And he had wanted it, after all. And still did.  
He pushed Jack gently down, so he was lying -it was the purpose to all this to put him in bed right? He had promised his mother (damn Hiccup why are you thinking about Jack's mother now of all times?)- and before he could change his mind dove down and locked his lips with Jack's, causing an unexpected little sound of contentement to escape from the back of his throat.

Jackson just let it happen, let Hiccup push him down, hungry for the kiss that waited for him. His eyes lit up and he immediately wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck, returning the other's kiss with a silent sigh. But he didn't let go of Hiccup. Instead he tightened his grip and deepened the kiss as well. Only after that he let go. "Mhh…you shall be forgiven." he stated dreamily.

Kisses with Jack were always like that. Not that they shared many yet, but every time he was wavering between restrain and losing himself completely into it. He didn't want to regret anything he would do with a drunk Jack anyway, so he tried his best to keep control of himself.  
Awkwardly resting on his elbows, eyes still closed, and his neck locked in a strong grip, his hand moved just a bit to rest on Jack's neck and collarbone, nearly feeling his pulse. His own heart was beating like crazy and in this position he was sure all blood had traveled to his face.  
And then it was finished.

The sounds that came out of his mouth were nearly unintelligible at first but he managed to regain control over his tongue again.  
"I hope so. You _are_ the ill-behaving child here."

"Who are you calling a child? I am older than you!" he pointed out, already going back to his pouting attitute towards the other. Sure, he wasn't the child here.

"It's not all about age, Jack." Hiccup commented, sighing. He sat back again.  
"Because you're drunk and your mother asked me to put you in bed."

Jack snorted. "Nahh, I wouldn't call that drunk, Hiccup! I can deal with alcohol!" At least that was what Jack was absolutely convinced of!

"Of course you can." Hiccup tempered softly. Jack was now a living proof it was a blatant lie, but whatever.

"Why do I have to sleep again?" he asked, making himself comfortable while searching for Hiccup's hand. He just wanted to hold his hand and spend more time with Hiccup! He couldn't do that in his sleep!  
"Can't you sleep in my bed? Mary and I share all the time!"

Hiccup let the other take his hand. He was thinking about sharing the bed too when Jack voiced it. Maybe he didn't have to sleep. She didn't talk about sleep, just to _put him in bed_ then maybe they could stay like this for a little longer until the woman came back surely to tuck her other sleeping child in. Until then, it was only the two of them.  
Though Jack's proposal made him heat-up.

"Share?!" As far as the idea was appealing he wasn't sure if him and Jack together was comparable to siblings sharing a bed. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea…" he cleared his throat. " But I can stay here with you for a little while."

A disappointed look made its way on Jack's face. "Oh, I hoped I could snuggle with you. That's a pity. I need a larger bed!" he giggled, turning a little in his bed, still holding on to Hiccup's hand and kissed it before he played with the other's fingers. Now that he was lying in bed everything seemed to make him a little dizzy. So he grimaced and squinted his eyes, so that he could see Hiccup properly. Everything was kind of…stirring.

The other boy play with his hand was oddly calming. Hiccup bit his lips at the next words though, feeling a pang in his chest at the idea of missing something here. The thought was so appealing. It took a few more seconds for him to make up his mind.  
"Make room." he commanded, already moving one of his legs to the top of the bed. (mind you, it was the bad one.)

Jack's face lit up and he shifted so that he was lying there with his back pressed against the wall while looking at Hiccup with anticipation. "This is like the best day ever!" he concluded happily, opening his arms for Hiccup to lie in.

Hiccup raised his second leg and settled on top of the covers, turning his body so he was facing the other boy, then placing his arm nonchalantly on him. The bed wasn't that wide for two grown-up boys.

Now that he was lying, he could feel the few he had to drink was affecting him too. His head was pleasantly buzzing, his body relaxed.  
"Give me a little bit of pillow." he demanded, pulling on it a little so his head could rest.

Jack, who had shut his eyes for a few seconds, opened them again, giving Hiccup a grin, slowly stretching his arm on the spot where the other's head would probably rest. "Here you go." he said, looking from Hiccup to his arm, as if to say the other he should use it as his pillow. Wasn't he a clever boy?

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that, but complied nevertheless, a small smile on his lips. He nestled his head in the crook of Jack's arm.  
Their position was really intimate now, like lovers, and the young man gulped.  
Even if he was on top of the covers and Jack under them he could still feel his warmth pretty well.  
His free arm hugged him tighter.

Happily Jack immediately wrapped his arm around Hiccup when he laid down.  
"Most comfortable pillow I am…!" he whispered happily as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek with his nose. It could be like this every night! Have a lot to eat, have fun with people in the village, drink something and then end up cuddling in bed with each other. Perfect day!

"Pff, not sure about that, but whatever, it'll do." Hiccup commented, mentally thinking that he wouldn't trade this particular pillow for the most comfortable soft-feather one in the world.  
He moved forward to place a kiss on his nose, and stayed in a way that their faces were close enough to feel each other's breaths ticking their skin. Oh how he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Don't doubt my comfy-ness mortal…" Jack muttered, rubbing his nose against the other, keeping on nuzzling him unintentionally. Now that he was in bed, tucked in and surrounded by Hiccup's warmth he just wanted to lie down and sleep like this. Also his head was spinning and he just wanted to enjoy the weird and funny feeling in Hiccup's presence. He was pretty sure that Hiccup was the general cause of it. So he fought his other arm free that was still captured under the blanket and wrapped it around the other figure, snuggling up. "Love you…" he sighed silently, about to doze off.

Hiccup just make a contented hmm sound and closed in eyes, relaxing in the intimacy and warmth.  
It was calm for a moment before he heard those words again, and this time not yelled in a crazy drunk-induced state but in a small and sincere voice.  
His eyes snapped open, heart missing a few beats before it was running again in a frenzy. He stayed like that in the silence trying to calm himself down, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Why was this so difficult. He knew perfectly well what he felt. Still he was unable to voice it. Jack could. The fact he had too much to drink changed nothing.

He heard Jack taking longer and more even breaths, he must have fallen asleep finally.  
He hadn't planned to end up there, all snuggled up in bed when he had brought Jack home that night.  
He sighed, his chest still mercilessly clenched by an invisible force, the feeling completly overpowering him.  
Hugging the boy closer so he could hide his face under his chin he finally let go of the words for the first time.

"I love you."

Too bad Jackson wouldn't be able to hear them.  
Maybe it was the reason the confession was easier to utter.


End file.
